


A Private Show

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exotic Dancer! reader, F/M, Pole Dancing, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "While on a case, the reader has to go undercover...As an exotic dancer. During the hunt, it becomes necessary for the reader to actually put on a show..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> So...I actually had a lot of fun writing this one! The links below will *hopefully* bring you to my inspirations!
> 
> The routine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOfC4FOYmdU  
> The routine's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afAdLANgL-s  
> The lap dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Auw_HBC72BM  
> The lap dance song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIjZE4kcg_Q

You were a mess of nerves.

Sam had pulled you aside in the backstage dressing room earlier in the night.

_"Y/N, we've figured out who the creature is. Cas and I are going to take care of it while Dean keeps an eye on you just in case. But, uh, you're gonna need to create a distraction."_

_"What d'you mean, Sam?"_ You'd fallen silent as another dancer passed.

The taller Winchester lowered his voice. _"It's one of the dancers, Y/N. We don't want someone to come looking for her while we're..You know."_

You nodded and squared your shoulders. _"I'll take her place in the line-up and cover."_

Sam gave you an incredulous look. _"Are you sure-?"_

 _"Yeah. When I was in high school, I took some, uh, dancing classes."_ Granted, you'd been a rebellious teen. They hadn't been dance classes so much as pole-dancing lessons in the back stage of a club. It wasn't really wasted talent, either. The dancing had given you great muscle strength and flexibility.

With a little shoulder-pat, Sam had left you to your devices.

You finished applying a coat of red lipstick and smeared some clear gloss on. Your cheeks were accentuated with blush and contouring. Your lashes cast shadows whenever you blinked. Your eyes shone and glittered with a sultry light.

The cool air of the dressing area had your skin prickling a bit. Of course, you usually were wearing more clothing. For the upcoming show, you'd donned a pair of precariously tiny booty shorts decorated with silver and white sequins. Your top left your midriff and a great deal of your cleavage exposed. Black sequins were patterned in a triangle between your breasts amongst the white and silver of the fabric. Your hair was tousled, giving it the appearance that you'd recently taken a more than pleasurable tumble. One of the girls had offered you a pair of clear heels to complete your look. You'd turned them down, deciding to take your chances in bare feet.

The previous dancer's song was beginning to end. You took several deep breaths and shook your hands out at your sides. The first notes of your music began just as Crystal flitted through the door. Her feathered skirt flashed glimpses of her toned thighs and thong. She gave you a wink. You smiled shakily before taking another breath and getting your game-face on.

The floor was cool and dry beneath your bare feet as you strutted out onto the stage. The vibrations from the music made your toes tingle. The poles set in the stage gleamed silvery in the flashing lights. You stepped up to the center-most one and stretched your arms over your head. The metal was cold against your palms as you began sliding your fingers down and then up the pole. Your hips swayed from side to side.

Biting your lip, you rolled your head, letting hair tumble wildly. The music seeped through your body as you let it control your movements. The beat pulled at your limbs sensually as you circled the pole.

There were catcalls and jeers, the dim sounds of glass on bar-tops and tables. Lights flickered over the crowd, occasionally illuminating faces. As you rose from a hip roll, you spotted a familiar set of eyes close to the stage.

Dean Winchester's lips were parted, his body leaned forward in his chair. Light caught the green of his irises and made them shine. The look on the hunter's face was one you'd seen often enough. It had appeared in vaguely watered-down versions when he picked women up from bars. But this... Your blood burned hot as warmth pooled low in your belly. You decided to take your performance up a notch.

On the next line of the chorus, you reached over your head and grasped the pole firmly. With a lift and a hop, you spun. Your body moved and swayed and rolled sinfully as you caught his eyes at every chance you got.

As the music faded, you gave one last sensual roll against the bar before blowing a kiss toward the crowd.

Chandra was waiting at the door to the stage. Her blonde hair twinkled with flecks of spray-in glitter as she smiled widely. "Honey, why'd you wait til just now to dance? If you'd been doin' that all week, you'd have put the rest of us out of business!"

A blush flooded your cheeks. "One of the girls got sick so I filled in."

Chandra's music started and she scampered through the door. "Kisses, sugar!"

You smiled and sat down at one of the lit mirrors to remove the ten pounds of makeup that was caked to your skin. Sam, Cas, or Dean could have arrived at any time to scoop you up. There was no way you were leaving here in the get-up you were in at that moment. You scrubbed the makeup on your scars off with a wet wipe and quickly pulled your flannel and jeans on.

You'd just begun lacing your boots when Cas appeared. His sudden presence made you jump, flattening a hand over your racing heartbeat.

" _Cas_!"

The angel dipped his head slightly. "I apologize if I startled you, Y/N. Sam sent me to collect you so that we might leave to dispose of the body."

" _Shh_!" You waved your hands at him as one of the dancers at the other side of the room glanced up sharply.

You grabbed at Castiel's sleeve and tugged him around the corner and out of sight. "All right. Let's go."

There was a sudden lurch of dizzying motion. When the world steadied, a cool wind gusted. Your hair blew in the breeze that seemed to squirm its way past your thin layers and nip at your skin. Grass rippled in eerie waves as tree branches creaked.

The sounds of metal sifting through dirt and grunts of exertion came from ahead. Two lanterns were perched at the edge of a large, deep hole in the earth. Sam and Dean's heads bobbed up and down as their shovels flung wet dirt over the edges. A lumpy shape was wrapped in a pale sheet a few feet away. Red seeped through the material in some places.

Sam tossed his shovel over the side of the hole and threw one long leg up as he pulled himself out. Dean followed, using his arms to easily lift himself. There was a smudge of earth on his cheek. Gasoline trickled from a red plastic can as Dean rolled the body into the grave. Matches were struck with a quiet rasp before they were tossed into the dark hole. Light flared up as sparks snapped.

You leaned against the side of the Impala, drawing your jacket's lapels tighter against the cold air. Dean strode over to your side and joined you. His hip pressed against your's as one arm slung around your shoulders. The canvas-like material of his jacket smelled like smoke and gunpowder when you tucked your head under his chin.

Warm breath tickled your ear. "Never knew you could dance like that, Y/N." Dean's voice was a low, hoarse whisper.

You smiled against his neck. "Took some classes before I got into the life. Been a while since then, though."

One of Dean's hands wandered. Long, roughened fingertips skimmed beneath the edge of your coat and teased against your bare skin.

"Well, those classes did you right."

You glanced up at him from beneath your lashes. "You know, I could probably give you a private show..."

His eyes darkened as the black of his pupils gobbled of the pretty green irises. The hand on your hip tightened.

"Promise?"

Feeling sinfully devious, you hooked a finger in his belt loop and tugged playfully. "Promise."

 

 

Cas had left just after the boys had finished disposing of the corpse.

The ride back to the bunker was quiet as far as conversation went. An hour in, Sam had passed out in the front seat. His soft breaths were muffled by the sounds of the radio and the engine.

Dean's eyes consistently flicked to your reflection in the rear-view mirror. Each time he did you'd reward him with a wink, a flutter of your lashes, biting at your lips, or a coy smile. He shifted restlessly in the driver's seat after each glance.

You were playing with fire...And you loved it.

Teasing Dean Winchester until he was positively squirming had your body thrumming with heat and pride singing in your veins. Never before had you seen him look so hungry, so starved, so lustful. You wanted more of him like that. Like he was one touch away from loosing control and pulling the car to the side of the road to drag you into the trees.

When the Impala pulled into the garage and the engine cut out, the silence became deafening. Sam slid from the front seat and stumbled towards his room.

You leaned against the trunk of the car, hands tucked into the back pockets of your jeans. The front of your jacket parted slightly, revealing the sequined top you still wore. Dean scrubbed a hand over his mouth and strode closer. His hands came to rest by your hips, fists planted on the Impala's trunk. His face was mere inches from your's.

As you watched, he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth before running his tongue over it. You leaned in, hands running up his chest to grip the collar of his jacket. With a tug, his lips fell across your's. They were warm and soft and moved sinfully against your own. His tongue slid between your lips as his hips pushed forward. You gasped into his mouth.

 _Good God_.

You could feel the heat, the hardness of him behind the fly of his jeans. And you'd be damned if the thought of him aroused merely by thinking of your dance and kissing you didn't rev your engine.

With a sharp sound, you pulled away. Dean followed the movement with a grunt of disapproval. Hot lips trailed down your neck.

"Come on, Dean. I promised you a private show." Your voice was husky from his kisses.

The hunter slowly drew back before he captured one of your hands in his. He towed you down the hall and to his room. The door was shut with a careless kick. You laid a palm against his chest when he moved to kiss you again.

"A girl can't dance without music, Dean."

Dean's eyes narrowed before he stalked over to his desk and riffled through his music collection. You drew the desk's chair from beside him and set it in the middle of the floor before you began unlacing your boots. His jacket landed across the foot of the bed. His shoes clunked beneath the desk. One hot hand carressed the curve of your ass as you bent over to remove your shoes.

You gave him a look over your shoulder. "Take a seat, Mr. Winchester."

Music began seeping from the desk; you smiled at his choice. "Slow Ride" by Foghat...Well. You stepped between Dean's spread knees and stroked a hand down his cheek.

"Nice pick."

His grin was slow and wicked. "I was hoping."

"Hm. I bet." You straddled his knee and ran your hands over his chest. The muscles their expanded as he inhaled sharply.

"Can you blame me?"

You lifted your leg so you hovered over his lap and rolled your hips. "You're an awfully talkative customer, Mr. Winchester."

With a swivel, you faced away and displayed your back.

Dean's hands clenched on the chair's edge. "Trying to decide whether or not I should let you finish this or move to the bed."

With a giggle, you turned again, crouching between his knees and letting your hands rub over his thighs. You rose for a quick kiss on his lips before dipping down and repeating the motions. Standing, you peeled your jacket away and tossed it behind you. Dean let out a low groan at the sight of your breasts cupped lovingly in shimmering material. Settling with your back to his chest, you took his hands and ran them down your sides until they rested on your hips. You craned your head back to rest on his shoulder as your lower body rolled against his. His breath was hot in your ear as he hissed at the friction.

The fingers on your thighs tightened. "Holy shit. I think you missed your true calling in life, Y/N."

You laughed breathlessly, reaching back to card your fingers through his short hair. Dean lowered his head and pressed open-mouthed kisses along the line of your throat. With a gasp, you slid away and stood again. Your fingers fumbled a little on the button of your jeans before you could kick them off. Dean's knuckles blanched as his hands cranked into fists on his thighs.

You moved to stand behind him, lips at his ear as your hands eased down his chest to grasp the hem of his t-shirt. His care skin was hot to the touch, the anti-possession tattoo over his heart had your heart beating just a little bit faster. Dean's head fell back as you released the button on his jeans. The zipper rasped as you dragged it down. Back in front, again, you helped him remove the rest of his clothes.

 _Holy Heaven_.

Your mouth practically watered at the sight of him. It was all you could do not to fall on him right there and then.

With a slow arch of your back, you reached behind yourself and undid the clasp that held your top closed. One tiny sleeve fell, baring the top curve of one breast. Dean's tongue crept out and licked over his lower lip. You let the sequined top flutter to the floor. Your nipples puckered in the cooler air as your thumbs hooked in the waistband of your booty-shorts. With sensual rolls of your hips, you eased the material down until it pooled at your ankles.

Dean reached for you, hands hooking around your wrists and tugging you into his body. You straddled his hips again. Your core slipped over his cock, causing the both of you to groan aloud. You slipped your hand down over his stomach, watching the muscles there flutter and bunch.

" _Holy Christ...Y/N_." Dean's breath exploded against your neck as you took him in hand and began lowering yourself onto him.

With your lower lip captured between your teeth, you sank down until he was in you to the hilt. Unable to resist, you moaned his name against his neck as you rocked your hips. Dean's hands locked over your waist as his head kicked back. His throat worked as you rode him. The muscles in his jaw clenched. He slanted his lips over your's as his hands cupped your ass and kneaded your breasts.

It wasn't long before the both of you were panting against each other's skin. Hands roamed restlessly and fingers tugged at hair. Lips mapped out secret paths and tongues traced wet patterns as teeth scraped. Gasps and moans rose.

You could feel your climax approaching. Dean's hips began to loose rhthym with your's. His broad hands clutched at your ass as his eyes slid shut and his hips bucked wildly. The roughness of his movements had you toppling from the peak.

With his name on your lips, you came around him. Your body trembled as your fingers dug into his shoulders and chest.

Dean groaned, a low, harsh sound as his body spasmed and shuddered. Your name left his mouth like a prayer.

With a sigh, you fell against his chest, breaths gusting across his bare skin as you trembled with after-shocks of pleasure.

Dean's arms banded around you as he struggled to catch his breath.

" _Holy_..." His words trailed off as he placed a kiss over your lips.

When he pulled back, you felt him smile wolfishly. "Y/N, I think I'm gonna become your number-one customer."


End file.
